winthierfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
The Skills system allows you to collect skill points in several different categories, to level up, and to earn Kitty Coins. Commands * /skill Skill - Displays skill information, statistics, and current progress. Example: /sk brewing * /hi Skill - Display the highscore. Typing the same command again will remove display window on right. Example: /hi brawling Skills There are twenty skills within the game, and each skill comes with its own activities to collect Skill Points. Collecting skill points will increase your level in that particular skill. By increasing your level in a skill, you will also increase the amount money you will earn from it by collecting skill points. = Blacksmithing * Description: Repair and refine items on an anvil. * Skill Points: SP is earned when tools or armor are repaired on an anvil. Brawling * Description: Fight hostile monsters in close combat, ideally with your sword. * Skill Points: SP is earned when a hostile mob is killed in close range with a melee weapon or while unarmed. Breeding * Description: Feed your farm animals to make them breed and increase their numbers. * Skill Points: SP is earned when two animals are breed together. Brewing * Description: Brew magic potions in the brewing stand to achieve epic effects to wreak havoc on your enemies. * Skill Points: SP is earned when potions are brewed in a brewing stand. Building * Description: Place blocks in the world to make your own epic creations. * Skill Points: SP is earned when blocks are placed within the world. Butchering * Description: Butcher your farm animals to harvest their precious drops. * Skill Points: SP is earned when killing farm animals. Cooking * Description: Prepare your meals in the oven to increase their effectiveness and taste. * Skill Points: SP is earned when cooking raw foods in a furnace. Digging * Description: Use your shovel to dig in the ground and find epic treasure hidden beneath. * Skill Points: SP is earned while using a shovel to dig the appropriate blocks. Eating * Description: Eat healthy and tasty food to maintain your stamina, heal up and refresh. * Skill Points: SP is earned when food is eaten. Foods with high saturation will grant the most SP. Enchanting * Description: Improve your weapons, tool and armor on the enchanting table to make them stronger, more effective and deadlier. * Skill Points: SP is earned when tools, armor, or books are enchanted. Fishing * Description: Cast your fishing rod into bodies of water to catch different types of fish for food or brewing. * Skill Points: SP is earned when fish are caught. Harvesting * Description: Reap the rewards of your hard gardening work by harvesting cereal, fruit and vegetables. * Skill Points: SP is earned when crops are harvested. Hunting * Description: Snipe dangerous creatures from afar with your bow to stay out of harms way. * Skill Points: SP is earned when mobs are shot with a bow. Mining * Description: Grab your pickaxe and descend into the deep mines of this world to find precious ores and rare gems. * Skill Points: SP is earned when stones and ore blocks are mined with a pickaxe. Sacrifice * Description: Sacrifice your precious offerings to the almighty Creeper Overlord in exchange for his blessing. * Skill Points: SP is earned when items are destroyed in lava, fire, or on cactus. Shearing * Description: Use shears to harvest wool from sheep. * Skill Points: SP is earned when sheep or mushroom cows are sheared. Smelting * Description: Refine your ores and raw materials in a furnace to make them even more precious and useful. * Skill Points: SP is earned when ores and raw materials are smelted in a furnaces. Taming * Description: Tame wild animals. * Skill Points: SP is earned when wild animals are tamed. Traveling * Description: Leave your home and travel out into the world on foot, boat, or horseback to explore the wide world of Winthier. * Skill Points: SP is earned when a player navigates the world on foot, in a boat, or on horseback. Woodcutting * Description: Grab your axe and cut down trees to collect lumber for your building projects. * Skill Points: SP is earned when wood is harvested from trees. Category:Winthier